SpongeBob and Patrick get lost and visit a mysterious lady
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the story of Patrick and his best friend SpongeBob. They make a visit to a strange city and get lost. There they meet a mysterious lady.
1. Chapter 1

Sponge Bob square pants is a man of many talents. He and his friend Patrick have been best friends for a long time But today his best friend Patrick and he were going on an adventure. They were always in the same neighborhood and Patrick thought that it was getting boring.

SpongeBob got up that morning his usual happy self and as he sang to his image in the mirror he got ready for his day of relaxation. But SpongeBob could be happy anywhere and Bikini Bottom was his home town.

Patrick came knocking on the door early and began talking about the trip that they were going to be taking as soon as SpongeBob was ready. "I don't know what is on the other side of the hill over there and I want to know. Duh maybe we can meet some new friends or something." Patrick was telling his friend.

SpongeBob had heard of the other place that was on the other side of the mound of sand. Sometimes people would stop there at the Krusty Krab and tell stories of the strange city that was on the other side of the knoll.

SpongeBob giggled as he and Patrick left for the unknown. He and his friend Patrick would be walking there so that they would not miss a thing. The walk was a long one but they didn't mind. They were best friends and would have a lot of fun along the way.

The first person that Patrick and SpongeBob met was Squidward. he was outside his home drawing some pictures when he saw his pesky childish neighbors Patrick and SpongeBob.

SpongeBob who was always cheerful and happy to see anyone smiled and called to him. All he did was grumble to himself 'Those neighbors look like they might be going someplace. Maybe they will move away for good.' Squidward hoped to himself.

But Patrick was not going to leave town without saying good bye to his friend and walked over towards Squicward. "Hi. We are going on a long walk to the other side of the hill. We might be gone all day." he told him.

Squidward glared at the two friends and said "Why don't you move there?"

SpongeBob laughed as he heard those words. "Don't you worry. We will be back . I have to work at the Krusty Krab In a couple of days." and with that Patrick and SpongeBob headed out of town.

The weather was a little poor and the two friends found it hard to see because of the haze. As they came closer and closer to the hill that they were going to have to climb Patrick got scared. "Maybe this was a bad idea SpongeBob. It looks really kind of scary." and with that Patrick shuttered a little bit.

But SpongeBob was an optimist and he told his friend "Oh come on it will be fun. We will see what is on the other side of the hill. I have always wanted to see the strange city for myself." he encouraged his friend "Besides that " SpongeBob told Patrick "We are on the mountain now and soon we will be there." Just then a spider showed up and they laughed.

The spider smiled at the strangers and asked them "Where are you going?"

Patrick looked at the man and said "Oh we are going to the strange city that sits on the other side of this mountain of sand."

The spider smiled and said "My name is Johnny. Where do you come from?"

SpongeBob laughed and said "We have come here from Bikini Bottom."

The spider looked at the two friends and said "You are the ones that come from the strange place. I have heard stories about people who live in Bikini Bottom". And with that the spider scurried away.

As the two friends climbed to the top of the hill they could see some lights far away . They were tired and had been walking for a long time. So they took a rest. They must have fallen asleep because when SpongeBob opened his eyes there were two police officers standing over them.

"We are here to make sure that everything is all right." one of the policemen told them.

SpongeBob smiled and gave out a little giggle as he looked up "We are here to go to the strange city that is on the other side of the knoll. We are from Bikini Bottom."

Patrick got up and said "Yeah we don't mean any harm."

"Well welcome to Pineapple Cove. If you mind your own actions and business you will be welcome here." the police officers told them.

SpongeBob laughed and said "I am always good and my best friend Patrick and I just want to see what was on the other side of the mountain."

"Well you have a good visit" the officers told them. With that the officers left.

SpongeBob and Patrick then went down the large hill and entered into a city that they could never have imagined existed. They were off to another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

SpongeBob laughed and giggled as he entered the city with the large old tire in the center. Patrick went over to it and tried to figure what this big tire was doing in the middle of the town. He sniffed it and said to his friend SpongeBob "Uhh why do you think these people have this in the middle of the park?"

That made SpongeBob giggle even a little more. "Don't know Patrick. I wonder where they got it.."

With that the two friends started hopping back and forth through the tire. It was a lot of fun and they both laughed and giggled until the same policeman that had woken them up before was standing over them "You two move on. This is not a play item. It is what we call a work of art."

Patrick looked at the officer and said "We didn't know. It looks like a toy to us."

SpongeBob was giggling as he said "Oh and we were having fun too."

"Well you just move on. I don't want anymore trouble from you." the officer told them.

Patrick and his best friend SpongeBob then headed down the pathway for a short time longer when they met a worm. The worm was wiggling his way to a large rock. SpongeBob went over to him and said "Hi. My name is SpongeBob and this is my friend Patrick. We are looking to meet people from this town. We are from Bikini Bottom."

The worm stopped his wiggling and in a deep male voice told them "We don't want any trouble here. But if you behave there is a downtown area just down the street."

SpongeBob giggled once more and said "Would you like to join us?"

The worm looked at the two strangers and said "No thank you. I have to get ready for work." and with that he wiggled away.

The two friends went towards the town that they had heard so much about. They had not gone very far when they found a new friend a beautiful fish named Marie. She was a bright yellow with brown spots. As she had been swimming along she had seen the two strangers and had wondered who they were. She pulled up along side of the two friends and introduced herself. "My name is Marie. I live here . What is your name and where do you come from?"

SpongeBob and Patrick were glad to meet a new friend and SpongeBob spoke up first. "My name is SpongeBob and this is my friend Patrick. We came here from the hill over there . We live in Bikini Bottom. We are glad to meet you."

"If you want I will bring you into town and you can meet some of my friends." Wanda told them with a little giggle..

SpongeBob and Patrick were happy to have met a new friend. The three of them started down the path happy to be together. As they went down the hill they saw the town below. The town wasn't that different from Bikini Bottom, and they saw a restaurant at the bottom that reminded SpongeBob of the Krusty Krab. But as strangers Patrick and SpongeBob attracted attention. Patrick and SpongeBob were both waving to the people as they went by. It was as though they were in a parade.

As they went to the Holy Mackerel the diner in town Marie introduced them to many of the clients. Tina the octopus was the waitress and she made good use of her many arms. She was busy there and her boss Mr. Stingray was hollering at her to hurry.

The place reminded Patrick and SpongeBob of the Krusty Krab and the place served the same type of food. But the ever childish Patrick and SpongeBob were the hit of the restaurant. They met the mayor of the city Mellow the Jellyfish. He welcomed them into the city and Patrick and SpongeBob had made new friends. The mayor told them "Come back anytime and perhaps someday I will make the long journey to Bikini Bottom.

Marie had been a good friend, but neither Patrick or SpongeBob could figure her out. She no longer was yellow. She was now pink and blue. It seemed that as she ate her color changed. Or perhaps she would change colors when she went inside. Patrick looked at the strange lady with questioning eyes and ask her "How come you keep changing colors Marie?"

Marie giggled at her new friend and said "I am a glow fish and I change color with the changing of the time. I can be any color of the rainbow. Why haven't you ever seen a fish like me?"

SpongeBob and Patrick thought for a minute and shook their heads. "No we have never seen a fish that changes colors. But it is neat. I wish that I could changed my colors when I want to." Patrick told her. He looked down at his body and pictured what it would look like if he could change his colors. He thought that he would look funny.

But it was getting late and the walk back to Bikini Bottom was a long one. As Patrick and his best friend SpongeBob headed back to Bikini Bottom they said good-bye to all of their new friends. "We will be back I promise." SpongeBob said.

Wanda watched as her two new friends climbed the big knoll outside of the city. There was a tear in her eye, because everyone that had ever gone to Bikini Bottom before had not returned to her city.

SpongeBob giggled as he pictured himself changing colors. He had tried changing the color of his pants once and hadn't liked it.

Patrick and SpongeBob finally made it back to Bikini Bottom. They went by their friends and laughed and giggled all the way home. As SpongeBob said good bye to his friend he climbed into bed. He had a great day and would go back someday.


End file.
